Of Secrets and Spells
by MaddieLockheart
Summary: The lonely boy with hair that can't be controlled. The girl with a blazing red mane and a heart of gold. The boy with scars to big to hide. The boy with scars that are deep inside. The girl with a brother to protect. The boy who wasn't sure what to expect. Let fate be their tether. Forever and for never.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've read so many Jily and Wolfstar fanfictions, but most of them just include the Marauders and Lily, so I decided to write my own multi-chapter with OCs from 1st to 7th year (hopefully). Please enjoy**

 **WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS M/M AND MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SEVERE CLIFFHANGERS.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and JK Rowling only.**

 **(Also this fic doesn't have a beta reader. If anyone would like to beta, please PM me.)**

I. Evanora

She was sitting in a tree, her legs thrown carelessly over its weathered bark. There was a book opened on her lap, though she did not look at the words. If she did, they would only blur in a film of tears. She stared instead at the sky. It was a clear morning, but a few clouds could be seen. On a good day, she would have spread herself onto the grass and pointed out each and every one of the shapes.

Today was not a good day.

There was yelling in the house that day. Yelling because the other child could not do the things she could.

"Squib!" they were yelling. "You filthy little squib! You sully the good name of the Selwyn family." They screamed and screamed and though they were not yelling now, the girl could feel the cacophony of noises reverberating inside her mind. These words were not meant for her, though she felt their sting anyway.

She knew today was not a good day, because the letter had come for only one. Hogwarts would not open it's doors for her brother, no matter how much her parents wheedled and bribed. Hogwarts would never take a squib.

They would try. She knew that they would try. "He's not really a squib," they would say. "He's just a late bloomer." And when they were turned down, they would disown him. A squib in even the kindest families was shunned.

Taking her eyes at long last from the sky, she lept down from the tree, her fall cautioned by unconscious magic. She ran for the house. She knew that soon her brother would be sent away.

She wanted to say goodbye.

II. James

The owl was early. That didn't matter of course, since the boy was early as well. He practically threw himself down the stairs and stood by the window, waiting.

He knew it would come. He'd known it ever since he'd blown up his birthday cake when he was eight. There between the icing and cake, he'd realized. This was what he had been meant to do. He'd grown up with everyday magic in the household. Floating dinner plates and self washing clothes were commonplace, just as the house elves that seemed to be there and yet not at the same time. The magic was familiar and safe.

Which was why he was not surprised when the letter came. That did not mean that he wasn't excited. He could feel the energy burbling through his blood and veins, setting his very soul on edge.

He could imagine it now. He would have a friends there. Not that he didn't have friends here. It was a tad bit lonely being alone in the large house with only his mother and father for company. A place in his heart, deeper than he could reach, longed for people to share his life with. He could feel the pull acutely some days. Those days when it rained so hard, the boy could feel the dampness seeping into the crevices of his skin. He would watch the droplets and wish he had someone to escape with. And how they would play.

It was a wonderful thought.

III. Peter

The letter fell into the boy's porridge before he could open it. His expression fell into one of such comical dismay, that his mother would have laughed if not for the honest disappointment she could see in it. She let out a small sigh. The boy began to curse the clumsy owl, who had a habit of dropping letters in food items before he delivered them.

After a couple of drying charm and one carefully cast cleaning charm, the porridge was at last cleared from the letter. The boy's face finally relaxed and he opened it with careful fingers. Fingers that were normally clumsy and fumbling.

It said:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Pettigrew,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

He flipped the page and read the list of materials quickly and smiled. It was a hesitant smile, as if he didn't believe this was true. But it was.

He was going to Hogwarts.

IV. Lily

She knew she was a witch. She'd known for a while now. Petunia didn't like it.

They were best friends. The girl could still remember the tea parties they'd held in the garden. They used to dance around, their small hands clasped tightly together, laughing uncontrollably at some stupidly childish thing. She could remember how they would tell eachother everything. Petunia was her best friend.

Now Severus was. He didn't make fun of her. He didn't look at her like she was some kind of monster. He looked at her like she was special. And that made her feel special. They were both special.

Petunia didn't even look at her anymore. Not like before. Her glances were jealous, masked slightly by hatred. She knew that somewhere inside, Petunia still loved her, just not as easily as before.

It was settled now. She was to leave for the school. "School for Freaks," as Petunia called it.

She wanted to leave. She craved the magic and wonder. It was like something out of an Enid Blyton book. It was surreal.

She didn't want to leave. She knew she would miss her family. She missed the easy friendship she'd had with Petunia. Letters couldn't fill the gap left when she would leave.

But she would find friends at Hogwarts, wouldn't she? Besides Sev would be. And that made it ok.

V. Sirius

The house was cold. It was far too cold. He hated it. He could not wait to leave. If only his cousins were not going with him.

His family were almost unbearable that summer. The "Great Black Reunion" as he liked to call it, had taken place this summer. If there was something he hated more than his house, it was the "Great Black Reunion," which consisted of the adults mingling and being pompous and overly pretentious and the younger members of the family trading curses and trying to make good connections. The GBR was officially his least favorite week of the summer.

This year, however, it was worse. This summer was filled with thinly veiled threats should he get into any other house but Slytherin (which he was quite determined to do). Even Andromeda, his favorite cousin, took part in the ritual (as it was usually done to the incoming Hogwarts students in the "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"). Though, afterwards she'd told him she wouldn't mind if he was a Ravenclaw or something (though he thought that very unlikely).

Secretly he hoped he'd be in Gryffindor. That would spite his family. It was a warm thought that kept him alive throughout the horror filled summer. Spiting "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" would be a pleasure.

VI. Remus

The 17th of August had left him with more scars. They dotted his stomach like a miniature galaxy. There was nothing the healers could do about the monster slowly scraping away at his humanity.

His acceptance to Hogwarts came as a shock to him. Lycanthropy was taboo. It was a wonder his parents hadn't abandoned him when they found out. It wasn't his fault, they told him. He believed them, if only for a moment.

They never really told him how it happened, just that it wasn't his fault. They took him to healers (ones that didn't mind his ailment), but they were few and far between.

His life was one of isolation and hurt. They told him that he was five. He told himself that he lost his humanity at five. How could it not be his fault? After all, it was his humanity that was lost.

His father and mother tried to sympathize. He loved them for it. But it was not enough.

He wanted a place where he could be himself. Where people would love him for who he was behind the wolf and not hate him because of it. He wanted a friend.


	2. Friends and Enemies

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the first official chapter!**

 **Also, kudos to Wolfstarfan3000 for reviewing and my friend** **Nightingale1996** **for agreeing to beta (Nice comment by the way).**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter obviously doesn't belong to me, or I'd be publishing this.**

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Petunia should have been here with Lily. They would have hugged and then promised to write to one another. Having Petunia there might have calmed her the deadly cocktail of nerves boiling in her stomach a bit. But Petunia had too much pride. She would not write. No matter how much her mother wheedled her, she would not write. Petunia, her beautiful, _stubborn_ older sister, who never apologized, but did understand. In all of their childish arguments, Petunia had always been unyielding and so, _so_ _stubborn_ (at least when it mattered.) Lily did learn from the best.

It had been cool that morning. Lily had woken up early to pack, even though she'd already done so the night before. She checked and double checked to make sure she had everything. This ritual served to calm her nerves slightly, though she could still feel them, bitter and cold in the pit of her stomach. What if she wasn't magic and Professor Dumbledore had made a mistake?

After her third time checking the contents of her chest, she heard a cough from the door.

"That's the third time. You must be really nervous about going to that _school_." It was Petunia of course. She spat the words like each was a missile. They all hit home.

"What do you mean _school_? You're just jealous that I get to go and you don't!" Lily could feel the beginning of an argument, but she didn't care. She needed to get her feelings out.

"Why would I be jealous?" She said it with a little laugh. "You're the one going to the freak school."

"It's not a freak school!" There was red rising in Lily's cheekbones now.

She laughed again. "Don't worry! You'll make friends. Like that creep. Snaps was it?"

Lily could feel the magic at her fingertips, but she held back as best she could.

"His name is Severus and he's a better friend than you ever were," Lily said tightly. She knew it was a low blow, but she did not waver when Petunia winced.

"You know what? I don't care. You can go to your stupid school with your stupid friends. You might as well never come back." She turned and walked swiftly out of the room, burning before Lily saw the slightest glimmer of a tear.

And she snapped. The door slammed shut of its own accord. Lily crumpled to the floor.

After a few minutes, Lily's mother walk in.

"Lily? Sweetheart? We're leaving in a bit. Your sister's feeling a bit ill and she says she can't come, but we'll see you off. She promised to write."

Lily knew a snub when she heard one. No letters would come from Petunia. That she knew for sure.

She could recall the exact way her heart had clenched as the bitter wind stung at her exposed cheeks, reddening them slightly. It made Lily shiver and jolt out of her daze. The day was still strangely cold and Lily had forgotten her scarf. She covered her cheeks with her half-frozen fingers.

Her mother turned to her. "Lily darling?" she said, shaking her slightly. "Do you remember what platform we were supposed to go to?" Lily sighed and turned to her.

"9 and three quarters think," she said without realizing how strange the number was.

"That makes absolutely no sense," her father said quizzically.

Lily paused, thinking. Then she noticed a boy who looked slightly familiar standing near them.

"Sev!" Lily shouted. She waved her arms madly at him. Severus looked up.

"Hey Lily!" He said, walking over.

"You came just in time! I was wondering where the platform was." She gave him a genuine smile. Her parents glanced at each other

"Come, I'll show you." He smiled at her, his sallow face lighting up a bit. His eyes crinkled, but Lily could see the rings beneath his eyes. He didn't look as if he'd slept a wink.

"Ok." She turned to her parents and gave them a lingering hug. Despite her excitement at going to Hogwarts, she knew that she would feel homesick when she got there.

"Goodbye my little flower," her father whispered as he pressed a quick kiss at her forehead.

Lily gave him a smile. "I love you both."

Severus stood apart from them. This sort of goodbye was unfamiliar to him. He'd come to the station himself with only a brisk goodbye from his mother. He could feel a distinct longing settle into the pit of his stomach.

When Lily finished her goodbyes, they walked away. Lily gazed at the station around her, barely noticing when Severus grabbed her hand and began to pull her faster. She missed the way color rose into his cheeks while they ran.

"Hurry Lily, we'll miss the train!" he shouted over his shoulder.

She walked faster. Severus was still half dragging her.

"We're here."

They were facing a wall. A _brick_ wall. A completely ordinary _brick wall_.

" _Here?_ " she asked, incredulous.

"Yep." He smiled at her. "Watch."

He walked up to the wall and put his hand on the surface. It passed right through.

"Come _on_ ," he murmured impatiently.

Lily gave him a look. Then, she ran straight at the wall. There was a strange moment when she could feel the weight of a black nothingness all around her. And she was through.

The air was smoky, but Lily could see people's silhouettes. The _people_. There were so many _people_. It was beautiful.

Lily could see people everywhere performing everyday magic with their wands. Older Hogwarts students levitated their chests onto the train. It was a candy apple red. There was no way to describe it other than beautiful.

She turned and saw Severus behind her. She laughed at the wonder of it all. There was a _wall_. And she'd run _through_ it. She ran through a wall. Let Petunia try that.

She could feel giddy happiness bubble up inside her. This was her world. Filled with people like her. She _belonged_ here.

"Lily, we should probably get on the train at some point." Severus' words jostled Lily out of her thoughts.

"Yes. We should." She followed him into the crowd.

There were so many people. The crush of bodies made Lily feel slightly claustrophobic. She paused for a bit, breathing hard. When she looked up, she could see that the mirage of colors had changed. Sev was gone.

Lily could feel panic setting in. He'd be on the train, wouldn't he? He wouldn't mind if they met back up at Hogwarts, she rationalized. It would be alright.

She pushed herself out of the crowd and towards the train sighing as she boarded it.

The train was nearly empty. After a few moments of trying to find Severus, she gave up. He would be at Hogwarts, that she knew. Lily took a deep breath and sat in the first compartment she found, not noticing the small girl already inside.

There was a book on her lap, but she was staring out the window, watching the people mill about. Her hair was curly and unruly, held back by a thin ribbon. Her skin was a light brown caramel. Lily could tell she was rich. She had that look about her. Her robes looked just a bit cleaner than everyone else's and seemed to be made of expensive cloth.

Lily was about to turn around and leave when the girl turned.

"Oh hello." Her voice was melodic and lilting. Her accent was polished. She even _looked_ polished. Her nose was small and upturned. Her cheekbones were high making her face look like some mysterious princess. Her eyes looked red and puffy, however. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Hello." Lily's voice sounded rough in comparison. "I'm Lily," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Evanora Selwyn. But you can call me Nora if you want. I think Evanora sounds a bit pretentious." She reached out and shook Lily's hand.

"Nora it is." Lily gave Nora a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

After a few moments, Nora smiled wanly and began to stare out the window again. Lily sighed and pulled out a book just as the train began to move.

Lily was three-hundred and fifty pages into her book when the compartment door was thrown open.

"Please change into your school robes. We're almost to the station." It was a girl, most likely a prefect. She gave them a reassuring smile and left quickly.

Lily got up and stretched, yawning a bit. Long rides often left her a bit sleepy. "You coming?" She directed this question to Nora, who was _still,_ staring out the window. Lily was surprised she hadn't died of boredom or something.

"To the washroom? Yes, I would be willing to accompany you." Nora turned to face her. Lily was yet again astonished at how she managed to turn a simple answer into a perfectly worded sentence.

Lily slid the compartment door open and they began to walk down the narrow hall.

After a few minutes of walking, Nora tapped her on the shoulder lightly. "Do you happen know where the washroom is _actually_ located?"

Lily gave her a sheepish smile. "No. Should we ask someone?"

"Yes. I believe we should." Nora turned and knocked on a random compartment door.

"What do you want now Rosier, you idiot?" came a voice from inside the compartment.

"Unfortunately, I am not Rosier, neither am I an idiot. May we come inside?"

There was a sigh and the door opened. Framed in the doorway was a girl. Her lips were pushed into a pinched frown making her nose crinkle just a bit. She was pretty in a conventional way. Straight nosed, full lipped, clear skinned, etc. The girl sighed again. "Are you coming inside or not?"

"We are here on a diplomatic mission." Turning to the girl, she asked. "Do you happen to know where the washroom is?"

"It's all the way down there," she said pointing the opposite direction that they'd come.

"Would you mind too terribly much if we use your compartment to change then?" Nora gave the girl a smile. "It would take too long to go back to our compartment."

"Fine."

They finished changing just as the train pulled into the station.

"That was close." Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans," she said to the girl. "And this is Nora Selwyn."

Her eyes widened very slightly. "Selwyn?"

Nora gave her a sarcastic bow. "The one and only heir."

The girl looked a bit confused, and then afraid, but she masked it with a smile after a moment. "Emma Vanity. Nice to meet you Selwyn. Evans." She nodded at them and brushed out of the compartment regally, her chin up, eyes looking both parts beautiful and dangerous.

"Heir?" Lily asked.

Nora gave a long suffering sigh. "I am the heir of the Great and Powerful Selwyn family. We're one of the sacred twenty-eight pureblood families, which makes me very influential. I come from a long line of Ravenclaws and some even believe that the Selwyn family is related to Rowena herself. I myself do not. Vanity was probably trying to make a favorable impression on me. She did not manage to do that, if you were wondering. "

Lily nodded. "I don't like her at all."

"No one really likes pretentious purebloods. Not even pretentious purebloods." Nora laughed that tinkling laugh again.

Lily smiled, then, realizing that most everyone had exited the train, her eyes widened. "We should go now."

"Alright that's fine-"

She began to run down the corridor, tugging Nora behind her. Her hair flew out behind her, feet almost off the ground.

They were almost at the luggage car when she ran smack dab into someone who's swaggering form she hadn't seen. One minute she was on her feet, the next she was sprawled out on the ground, Nora behind her.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She looked up, and there stood a boy, a boy with midnight hair and the warmest eyes she'd ever seen, shrouded with round glasses. He was beautiful, a grin balanced perfectly on his tanned cheeks, just crooked enough to make someone's heart pound.

He smirked and held out his hand. She took it and pulled herself to her feet.

"Looks like you just fell for me," he said, with a ridiculously exaggerated wink. The result was almost comical.

Any respect she might have had for him was gone immediately.

Nora knew the moment she saw Lily Evans shove James Potter in the chest that the year would be an interesting one. It wasn't a hard push, just enough to make him stumble. And when Nora noticed him dreamily watching them as they left, she couldn't stop the smirk from creeping onto her lips. Oh this would be an interesting year indeed.

The platform was still quite crowded, though Lily and Nora had come out late. Lily seemed to spot someone, a boy it looked like. He had long greasy hair and sallow skin, but he was smiling and somehow that made his face more pleasing.

"Do you mind if I go for a moment?" Lily looked at Nora questioningly. Nora inclined her head, an elegant dismissal.

Nora was used to being alone like this. Somehow the crowds and people made her feel more comfortable. Most of her life was spent at banquets being stared at. It was a welcome change to be ignored. She'd tried to be ignored since she was young and her brother would help her sneak into the library. They would spend many evenings like that. Her parents would always find them however, and each time Nora would wish more and more that she could disappear like her brother could.

Despite the fact that they were twins, Nora was considered the heir, since Evander was… not suitable. She tried to ignore the way her heart clenched when she thought about him.

Someone cleared their throat near her. She looked up. It was the girl, Emma.

"Ah, yes, hello." She cleared her throat and smiled. Nora couldn't help but notice the way the sun glinted in her green eyes, somehow making them look harsh and soft at the same time. The result was enough to make Nora stare just a bit, but she quickly rearranged her features so whatever she was feeling, wouldn't show.

"Hello, Vanity was it?" Nora ripped her gaze from her eyes and gave her a once over. She was definitely a halfblood. Her last name wasn't prominent enough to be a pureblood name, but she held her wand with too much ease to be a muggleborn.

The girl straightened up, somehow making her seem more cold, if that was even possible. "Yes. Emma Vanity. I just wanted to apologize for my abhorrent behavior in the train car." If possible, she managed to look cold and terrified at the same time.

Nora mentally hit herself. Of course this girl had to be a suck up, though the fear was new. "Well at least you're eloquent." She brushed past Emma.

Emma's arm darted out, catching her wrist. Nora shivered at the contact. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Merlin do I have to spell it out for you? I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Your. Friend." Nora hated the way her words sounded. It was too like her parents.

Emma's eyes flashed. "Who said anything about being friends? I just wanted to apologize to you and Evans for being rude!" There was a pink flush creeping up her neck.

"Well good job _apologising_." Nora wasn't exactly sure _why_ she was being horrible, but some of her only remaining self-preservation told her that it would be best to keep this girl at arms length.

She could see the wheels turning in the girl's head. She smirked at Nora, the edges of her lips lifting a bit. "You want to be enemies? Fine. Just know that you will come to regret this day."

She turned and marched over to where Lily stood, but not before calling over her shoulder, "And for the record, I really didn't want to be your friend. It's apparent by your lack of them that no one else does either!"

It took all the self restraint Nora had to not go up to the girl, _Emma_ , and hex her. Or worse. She shook her head and sighed. This was not a good start to the year.

 **A/N: This chapter is pretty short, but I promise they'll get longer. Remus and Sirius will also be present in the next chapter. Sorry if Snape and Petunia are a bit OOC, by the way. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**


End file.
